Ezra Daniels (Evolution)
Ezra Daniels is a main character in Evolution. Personality Not much is currently known about Ezra's personality except for that he appears to be a very blunt type of person while still caring for the people around him, especially his friends. Pre-Invasion Nothing has been revealed about Ezra's life before the invasion yet. The Invasion |-|Prologue= Prologue Before the Aliens began their initial invasion, Ezra was in London, along with the rest of his squad, for the celebrations where he, Rolland and Anthony reunited with Maricia, meeting the rest of her squad as well, and talked with them until an Alien ship appeared above the city and began bombing it, leading to Ezra and his friends having to run for safety as they tried to save the civilians around them. After the bombings had stopped, Ezra was hiding out in a collapsed building with the others, persisting in that they must save his unconscious friends before the Aliens found them and killed them before then helping carry Wyatt and Anthony to safety. Later, Ezra witnessed the Aliens retreating. Killed Victims * Relationships |-|Wyatt= Not much has been shown about Ezra's relationship with Wyatt but it can be assumed that the two are good friends at least some what as they hang around each other and Ezra was determined to not just leave an unconscious Wyatt on the streets to be found and killed by the Aliens. |-|Rolland= Not much has been shown about Ezra's relationship with Rolland but it can be assumed that the two are good friends at least some what as they hang around each other. |-|Anthony= Not much has been shown about Ezra's relationship with Anthony but it can be assumed that the two are good friends at least some what as they hang around each other and Ezra was determined to not just leave an unconscious Anthony on the streets to be found and killed by the Aliens. |-|Maricia= Not much has been shown about Ezra's relationship with Maricia but it can be assumed that the two are good friends at least some what due to it being clear Maricia is a past friend of him, Rolland and Anthony when they reunited with her during the London celebration. |-|Riley= Ezra has yet to develop an actual relationship with Riley but it can be assumed the two will get on fairly well as all soldiers in the group were shown to react kindly to meeting each other. However Ezra and Riley were shown to have a bit of complication when it came to deciding how to save their friends. |-|Aloysius= Ezra has yet to develop an actual relationship with Aloysius but it can be assumed the two will get on fairly well as all soldiers in the group were shown to react kindly to meeting each other. |-|Kaden= Ezra has yet to develop an actual relationship with Kaden but it can be assumed the two will get on fairly well as all soldiers in the group were shown to react kindly to meeting each other. Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Evolution Category:Evolution Characters